


Veritaserum

by Tricky Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Happy Birthday! [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Len is a good friend, M/M, Post-War, Teenage Dorks, even if he won't admit he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Tricky%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a crush that's been bothering him but he thought he had it hidden. Apparently not as well as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritaserum

If there was one thing Ray was good at it was hiding how he actually felt. Truthfully he was very shy around new people but he covered it up by acting outgoing and friendly. That was how he ended up meeting Barry. The two of them were heading to the library and Ray noticed a book that the shy Gryffindor was reading. Working up the courage himself he asked about it and soon the two of them were discussing the merits of incorporating muggle things into magic. Ray was fascinated by the stuff. Being a pureblood he hadn’t had much experience outside what his childhood friend Anna showed him but Barry was a half-blood and raised in the muggle world. Soon Barry was introducing him to Caitlin and Cisco, both of whom were Ravenclaws and in the same year. Not long after Iris, another Gryffindor, joined the group with her boyfriend Eddie, who was a fellow Hufflepuff. Then for some unknown reason to the rest of the group Leonard Snart, a Ravenclaw, his sister Lisa and his friend Mick, both Slytherins, started hanging around more. Slowly Ray’s group of friends grew and soon he was bringing a new friend in himself. Kendra was a Gryffindor that wasn’t sure about letting people close but after Ray convinced her to hang out one day with him and Cisco. Soon she was a huge part of the group as well. Everything was well and good but then Barry tried out for the Gryffindor quidditch team and he made seeker. Then the Gryffindor team captain Oliver started hanging out with them, bringing his friends, Felicity, John, Sara, Sara’s girlfriend Nyssa and Laurel. They weren’t the problem though.

“Palmer!” Ray snapped out of his thoughts to see Len raising a brow at him in question, “You transfigured your potions paper. Don’t think Professor Malfoy would accept a teacup.” Ray glanced down only to groan at the little pink cup, tapping the rim to change it back.

“Barry’s getting worried.” Len pointed out, “Everyone else is telling him not to. He thinks something is wrong with you.” Ray could hear the unspoken question. Len would never admit it but even though he started hanging out because of whatever happened with Barry and Cisco, he did actually care about the group.

“It’s nothing.” Len gave him an unimpressed look. Ray bit the inside of his lip, playing with his wand as he thought.

“Does this have anything to do with your crush on Queen?” Ray whipped his head up, eyes wide. Len took a sip of his drink.

“Don’t worry so much. He doesn’t know.” Ray sighed as he slumped down.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you tried asking him out?”

“Yeah because I really want to be rejected and stuck hanging out with him because he’s friends with some of my best friends.” He could feel Len giving him a calculating look for a few moments.

“Alright.” With that the Ravenclaw got up and left.

~  
Ray was sitting down outside with the rest of the group as he worked on some homework for herbology. Professor Longbottom was a nice man but he was strict when it came to safety with the plants.

“Hello.” Oliver greeted as he sat down with a sigh. Ray smiled in greeting before looking down again.

“Hey Rory, pass me the pumpkin juice?” He requested. Instead of a snide remark like Mick would normally give he just handed the other the drink. After a few moments Len shifted, causing Ray to glance up. He was observing Oliver and Ray had a sinking feeling. Looking over to Barry he saw a similar reaction. Cisco didn’t seem to notice but Lisa was smirking. The feeling grew worse when Len spoke,

“So Queen Valentine’s coming up. Going to ask anyone?”

“Maybe, I’ve thought about it but I’m not really sure.” That… wasn’t a response anyone expected.

“Why?”

“Bad dates in the past. I’m really not keen on screwing this one up too.” Len tilted his head that way he did when he was interested.

“Must really care about this person?”

“Yeah.” By now everyone was watching the interaction, and Oliver was frowning. He didn’t want to say any of that. He tried to move but was stuck. Ray caught Lisa slipping her wand away.

“What the f-”

“So just who is it that you care so much about?” Len interrupted, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Oliver struggled as everyone waited in silence, Ray’s heart beating faster until-

“Ray!” Oliver blurted, a flush decorating his face, he looked away with a scowl. Ray felt his brain short circuit then a hand clasped his shoulder. Mick was grinning at him as he stood to leave. Len was smirking at him as he stood.

“Now you don’t have to worry about rejection.” He stated as he grabbed Barry to pull him away, much to the other’s protest. Everyone was clearing out, being forced to by Mick, Lisa, Len, Sara or even Felicity who sent them a thumbs up. Lisa paused as she was walking away to write something down.

“After you two talk, to release him.” She explained. Oliver was still glaring at the ground, avoiding looking at Ray.

“I… I like you too.” Ray muttered as he twirled his wand. Biting his lip he muttered the counter jinx and stood up, planning on leaving when all he had gotten was silence in response. As he was starting to leave a firm hand grabbed his.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” A deep intake then-

“Will you go with me on the Hogsmeade trip on Valentine’s day?” Smiling shyly Ray nodded.

“Okay, cool.”

“Come on, Barry’s probably worried and scolding Len.”

“I’m torn between punching him or not.” Oliver admitted as they went to find the others.

~  
Later in potions Professor Malfoy was giving everyone a ‘I’m disappointed but if you tell me who took my veritaserum I won’t slip my others into all of your drinks tonight’ speech. Ray made sure to get something nice for Len as a ‘thank you’ but also slipped to Barry that Len stole a potion from the professor that he slipped to Oliver which earned him a huge lecture from the younger boy.


End file.
